Save Me
by angellwings
Summary: Caitlyn goes on a date that she quickly regrets. Jaitlyn.


Save Me

by angellwings

Caitlyn slipped off her nametag from work and threw it in her glovebox. She parked and glanced up at the theater and then took a deep calming breath. She could do this. She could go on a date with a guy she didn't think she liked. Because, honestly, she didn't really know him so how did she know she didn't like him? Yes, they'd gone to high school together and they'd had a few classes together senior year but they'd never hung out outside of class and besides it had been three years since graduation. Maybe he'd changed from that awkward slightly obsessive high school boy she knew.

She'd certainly changed since high school and so she'd decided he deserved a chance. She could, at least, catch up with him and try to get to know him better. Even if she didn't want to date him after this they could still be friends and it was always good to have another friend.

She checked her reflection in the rear view mirror one last time before stepping out of her car, she'd had to meet him at the theater since she'd just left work. She texted him as she walked toward the box office to tell him she'd arrived. She smiled at him when she saw him waiting on her and nodded at him.

"Hey, Sam, how are you?"

"Good. How was work?"

"Eh, it was okay. Lots of people returning unwanted presents after Christmas and all of them felt like they were too good to wait in a line."

"Ah," Sam said before he turned and purchased their tickets.

So far so good. Companionable silence mixed with small talk. Maybe he wasn't the socially awkard guy she knew. He hadn't acted overly familiar with her yet like he used to in school. The theater was pretty full but they were still pairs of seats available in the back. He motioned for her to lead the way and she smiled and picked two seats on toward the end of the back row.

She wasn't crazy about him or anything but she was starting to think she could do this. It was just a movie followed by coffee and if kept going like this then she'd have no problem. So, he wasn't the guy she really wanted or even on her list of second choices neither of those things meant she couldn't try to get to know him. The movie started and she smiled politely at him. She noticed during the trailers he was watching her more than the screen.

She gave him an awkward smile. His stares felt strange and imposing. She squirmed in her seat and crossed her legs away from him and then leaned her arm on the armrest furthest from him and tried to focus on the big screen. The film started and she had to admit she was exciting about the movie. She'd been wanting to see it for a while. About a half hour in Sam reached over and lightly scratched her knee. She nodded at him again and then turned back to the movie. Ten minutes later he rested his flattened hand on her knee and then turned it palm up. She gave him half a smile and ignored it. He moved his hand and she tucked hers safely under her leg that was crossed.

Why did she feel like he wanted to hold her hand? She barely knew this guy and hadn't seen him in three years. She barely ever touched _Jason_ and she'd seen him nearly every day for five years. What made this guy think she was going to hold his hand?

A minute later he touched her hand and then held his hand out expectantly. Her eyes widened and she sighed before hesitantly accepting his hand. She tensed but thought she could suffer through. It was just hand holding. No big deal. She'd held Jason's hand once before. Just briefly, but it had still happened. So friends _could_ hold hands. About fifteen minutes later he readjusted their hands on the arm rest and then brought his other hand over to rest on her arm.

Her brow furrowed and she looked away to grimace. That was something she'd seen _Ella_ do with Nate. _Ella_. A _girl_. Bad enough this guy was all skin and bones and made Caitlyn feel like she could beat the crap out of him but he had to hold her hand like a _girl_ and make it worse. She took a deep breath and looked back to the screen.

Just watch the movie, Gellar. Just watch the movie. She told herself.

The his hands moved. The hand that was holding hers started stroking her thumb and then the hand on her arm starting petting her arm. Petting it. Like one would pet a tiny dog. She squirmed in her seat and tried to resist whining pathetically.

Why couldn't he just watch the movie? This felt insanely awkward and she wanted to rip her hand out of his and run away. She didn't know him that well, she didn't even know if she liked him. Hell, she almost called to cancel this date just before she'd left work. He was lucky she even talked herself into showing up.

She decided to try and ignore it. Just pretend it's not happening and watch the film. Oh God, if he was holding her hand now then what was he going to want to do while they were drinking coffee? Would he want to hold her hand from across the table? Would he try to kiss her after the date was over? Would he try something much more intimate?

This was not what she signed up for and she suddenly _desperately_ wanted out.

She glanced to both exits discretely but did a double take at a curly headed silhouette that suddenly appeared. When she looked back the figure was gone, but she could have sworn that it looked like…

Her phone buzzed and vibrated from inside her purse on the floor and she carefully reached down to pick it up. It was Jason. She bit her bottom lip and glanced heavenward in thanks. It was an excuse to get away. She leaned toward Sam and quickly asked him to excuse her before she picked up her purse and her jacket and walked briskly from the theater. She told Sam she'd be right back, but she wasn't sure she would be.

She answered the phone as soon as she stepped out of the auditorium.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Caity."

"Oh, Jason, thank God you called."

"Bad day?"

"Worst date _ever_. I'm being mauled by a guy I went to high school with who I _barely_ know. You have got to help me."

"I think I already have, Caity," Jason said with an audible smirk.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked with a furrowed brow.

A hand tapped her shoulder and she jumped and spun around, afraid Sam had come after her. "Sam, I am coming right back, I swear! I just had to take this phone—"

Caitlyn froze and promptly dropped her phone before launching herself at the same curly headed silhouette that she'd seen inside the theater.

"Jason! What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm saving you, of course."

"How did you know I'd need saving?"

"A guy that asks you out on facebook out of the blue without any warning is a stalker, Caitlyn. You were bound to need saving."

"You could have just told me to say no or to cancel. Why go to all this trouble when you could have just kept me from coming here at all?" Caitlyn asked as she smacked his shoulder.

"Well, if I did that then I wouldn't get to take you out and distract you from the creeper you just escaped from," Jason said with a smirk. "I've got a late lunch reservation for us down the street." He held out a hand to her and nodded his head toward the side exit. "I had Nate drop me off so we'll have to take your car. I'll drive. Keys?"

Caitlyn blinked at him in shock. "We're leaving just like that? You, the world's nicest guy, is encouraging me to just _ditch_ my date? Granted, he's a bit overly affectionate and totally oblivious to clearly uncomfortable body language. But it's still a person, and I thought you were one of those _nice_ people?"

"I'm not nice to people who make you uncomfortable and who try to—" He cut off his sentence and shook his head. "Nevermind, are you coming or not?"

"I'm definitely coming. I'm certainly not staying here with _him_," Caitlyn said as she quickly accepted Jason's hand and the two of them sprinted out of the side exit.

"Car keys?" Jason asked as he held out his other hand. She dug them out of her pocket and put them in Jason's free hand.

"Thanks for saving the day, Jason," Caitlyn said with a bright smile.

"My pleasure, Lady Caity," Jason said with a soft smile. "I'm here whenever you need saving whether you admit you need saving or not."


End file.
